The annoying stoner
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: Paul loves to piss Dwayne off.


_Disclaimer - Don't own the lost boys._

_I don't think I've ever wrote these two together, but this is an odd pairing I have a secret, big, love for. _

_First time writing slash, so go a little easy on me. It's supposed to be way longer but, as this is my first time writing something like this, it's more of a practise, and to know if I'm good at it or not. So, do tell me what you think, and be honest. :D_

* * *

''Get on with it.''

His voice was heavy, rough, vibrating all around him, and that grin was given. He yanked at his hair, lips pressing to his neck as his other hand travelled down his stomach. A hiss came, skin peeled, and he sucked, hearing the others breath become heavy. They were alone, always the opportunity for Paul to pounce. That grin would come, the need would rise, and he would be yanked forcefully towards the bed, usually by his hair which resulted in Paul getting a nasty chunk of skin torn away. And...it was Star's bed to be more precise. Their little fuck place, not that they cared where they did it. Under the pier, up on the bridge, down the tunnels...heck, wherever, as long as they fucking did it. The rest weren't ignorant to what went on between them, but had merely grown used to it. Although David would tend to give a disapproving look when he would catch them at wrong times. They were usually more discreet about it, but sometimes it couldn't wait, that and Dwayne was a horny bastard just after a feed. Good for Paul, always good for the grinning Paul, but not when it became heavy in front of the guys.

It was usually Paul who striked first, always grinning, always teasing, ever so slowly pissing him off, and Dwayne would grab, yanking, vicious, annoyed, all the things Paul liked. Hands would tease, lips would be pressed, and that grin was always worn. And Dwayne, ever so silent, would get even more pissed, a low threatening growl forming past his lips.

He nipped at his skin, hand still pulling hard at his hair, and that grin widened when he got a hiss mixed in with a growl from him. His hands moved further down, stopping at the waistband of his pants. Another hiss came when his hair was pulled tighter, and he was pushed up against the wall, Paul's chest close up against his back. Another nip, another hiss of annoyance, and a sparkle of the eyes coming from the grinning even wider, Paul. His breath became ragged and his hand travelled down, taking a hold.

A grunt formed, dark eyes glinted, and his hands came to the wall. His body moulded further up against him, and he began to move his hand, grinning when another low hiss came. His hands dug into the wall, and a snarl formed when he pulled harder at his hair, yanking his head back as he bit down, lapping up the blood that instantly came. Another noise, hands becoming cut from the rocks, and his breath became ragged at the sensations he brought him. Another low growl formed past Dwayne's lips, and a flicker came into his eyes.

''Fucking...'' his teeth clenched for a second, breath becoming heavy. He crunched further through his flesh, grin there, hand yanking, hand moving, bringing him all the right feelings.

* * *

''You know what you need?''

Eyes glinted in response, a dark look coming with it. ''What?''

Paul bounced towards him, that grin slapped across his face again. The joint was pressed to his lips, and he sucked hard, getting all the precious shit he needed. Dwayne watched him in silence, a slight flash of irritation crossing his features. When Paul was caning the drugs, he really didn't have the patience with him. He didn't really have the patience with him period, but he lost his cool so much quicker when Paul was taking in the weed. The joint was shoved between his fingers a second later, and Paul nodded, a smile being given.

His dark eyes pierced his, and he wanted to smack that smile straight off his face as it became wider. He moved backwards, eyes staying on his as he began to whistle quietly.

He appeared over by the fountain, joint being withdrawn, lighter clicking. ''Know what I need?'' He blew out the smoke he inhaled and slowly he looked towards where Dwayne stood, ever so silent against the wall, but eyes trained intently upon him. That flash of a grin came, but his eyes held a burning need. Dwayne didn't comply but merely stared, pretending to not notice, to hear what was swimming in his doped up mind

''What do you need, Paul?'' His voice sounded bored, as if he were merely entertaining him.

''Some bloody hair straightners''

Dwayne stopped, slowly straightening up, and then quietly sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to play Paul's games, and both knew it would only end up badly if Paul wished to play them, more specifically with him. He began to move around the fountain, still whistling some shit Dwayne wasn't familiar with, nor cared for. In fact Dwayne didn't care for any of the things that swam in the stoners mind, as it was all the same shit. Drugs, Racing, girls...all about rock and roll, and then him. Which he still didn't give a fuck, and he was, knew he was, the only one Paul liked to have fun with, well, the same sex. No, he was pretty sure he was the only fucking one, but then the same applied with him. Paul was the only fucking one. He would have expected...Marko. Those were the two who were the closest. Dwayne just became irritated within five minutes of being around Paul, but Marko held the patience him and David didn't have, that and he liked to annoy Paul by pulling his hair and teasing him. But the cherub, the good boy in David's eyes, was strictly into the opposite sex, but then he had no care for that either.

With him and Paul, it was pretty much just the fucking that occured whenever they were around each other, because Dwayne couldn't be with him any other time. Although it didn't always happen when both knew what they wanted. Dwayne lost his patience all to quickly when Paul would tease and piss him off, which nine out of ten, just led them to fighting instead of actually fucking getting anywhere.

''I'm so fucking jealous of you''

A blink was formed and his eyes moved to Paul. He didn't say anything but waited, waited for what the idiot had to say. He bounced towards him then, still whistling the same shit tune. Out of nowhere, he began to get irritated. He was like a fucking child. He was a big fucking kid and, although Dwayne liked kids, he would have stomped on a child like Paul, and shoved his foot up it's fucking ass. Not literally but...

''Your fucking hair'' He popped up in front of him and began to twist a few strands around his finger. ''You've got fucking better hair than...' He pulled at it hard, ripping some away, and Dwayne snarled, backhanding him across the face. Paul just laughed, and went to do it again.

''Knock it off, asshole.'' A dangerous look came. ''I suggest you take a walk, Paul, or I'll be throwing you in the ocean''

''Oh, I see what this is.'' He moved back a little when Dwayne took a step forwards. ''This a new thing with you... for me? Because it's working.'' A grin was given, so he flashed all his teeth. ''Don't piss off the giant. No pissy off the big guy.'' Paul put his hands on his hips, a tall and straight stance coming. ''You're a grouchy tiger, aren't you?'' He snapped his teeth, a wink being given.

Dwayne's eyes narrowed. ''Lay off the drugs you doped up imbosile''

''You are so not fun'' Paul tapped him on the nose and ran when Dwayne went to grab him. ''Do continue with it, because I like it''

He growled under his breath and snarled when a glass was thrown at him. Paul laughed and then poked out his tongue.

He stopped and pulled a face. ''I'll stop, alright?. If I go by you, do you promise not to bite...Not that I don't mind, but...

''Shut up'' Dwayne leant back against the wall, irritation all over his face. ''Haven't you got something better to do?''

Paul popped up next to him.'' Haven't you?'' He put his hands up when Dwayne looked at him sharply. ''Hey, easy, kitty. Be nice to, Paulie.'' He suddenly whined. ''I'm only little, soldier'' A laugh came and he smacked Dwayne on the shoulder. ''I don't why you gotta be all pissy, anyway. You usually like me pulling your hair, or is that only when I've got a hold of your dick, or if I'm sticking mine in you?''


End file.
